No Longer Despised
by Ster J
Summary: Complications arise when a crazed T'Pring comes to the House of Spock. Sequel to "Rejected and Despised"--It would be best to begin with that story first if you haven't read it. Complete.
1. A Wild Woman

Title: No Longer Despised

Author: Ster Julie

Codes: AOS; S, T'Pr

Rating: PG

Part 1 of 7

Summary: Complications arise when a crazed T'Pring comes to the House of Spock. (Sequel to "Rejected and Despised"--It would be best to begin with that story first if you haven't read it.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Trek. I don't own much of anything, really.

A/N: 1. Thanks to the Vulcan Language Dictionary for the few Vulcan words included here. And was it the pro-novel "Pandora's Principle" that first named Saavik's palnet of origin as Hellguard?

2. As always, this is a Spock story, but T'Pring is a major character. In fact, the working title was "The Book of T'Pring."

--ooOoo--

_A Wild Woman_

How the woman got into their compound no one knew. It was T'Essa's terrified screams that alerted the House to the intruder's presence.

Wild she was, dark hair matted, skeletal thin. She clutched a squirming T'Essa to her like a lifeline, yelling, "Mine! _Mine!"_

The elder mothers and the disabled male members circled the strange woman warily, not close enough that she would feel threatened and harm their youngest member, but not allowing her to flee.

Spock and Spock Prime came running at the sound of the uproar near the dwelling. Both men stopped short and breathed, _"T'Pring!"_

Sarek had warned Spock Prime a week before Spock's arrival that a deranged T'Pring had been seen going from camp to camp searching for her lost son and lover.

"Stay back!" Spock Prime ordered when his younger self moved closer to the woman who held his youngest child.

Spock turned back, astonished. "Do you not recognize T'Pring?" the younger man asked.

"Do you not recognize that she is mad?" Spock Prime retorted. "She could kill T'Essa!"

"I would _never_ harm a child!" T'Pring shrieked.

Spock moved closer slowly. "I know that, T'Pring," he said to her gently. "You hold her while I help her to calm down."

Spock softly stroked his daughter's forehead. /_Don't be afraid, little one,/_ he soothed. /_I will not let her hurt you. Go to sleep./_

T'Essa sniffled, murmured, "Sa-sa!" and then relaxed into sleep. T'Pring rested the baby's head on her shoulder and rubbed her back.

Spock took T'Pring's elbow and gently led her from the suspicious crowd and into the house.

"You look tired and hungry, T'Pring," Spock said quietly as he moved them to the kitchen. He set out juice and crisp bread for the woman while he warmed some soup.

T'Pring consumed the food and drink hungrily using her free hand. At first she refused to relinquish her hold on the baby to Spock, but when the woman smelled the hot soup, she reluctantly released her hold on T'Essa.

Spock sat at the table with T'Pring as T'Essa slept on his shoulder. He gently drew from T'Pring her tale of woe and her futile search.

"The ground had just began to shake as the healer placed my newborn son into my arms," she began. "I looked to Stonn as the warning sirens began to sound. We were ordered to hurry to the evacuation shuttles. Stonn said that if I could run, he would carry our son.

"I couldn't move as quickly as the others, so Stonn kept pace with me. He pushed me ahead of him onto the shuttle. As soon as … as soon as …"

Spock placed a hand on T'Pring as she began to weep. "As soon as I boarded, the doors _closed!_ I begged them to allow Stonn and the baby to board, or to let me out to go to them, but then the shuttle began to lift! I saw Stonn yelling my name and my son flailing his arms and legs, crying.

"I have gone from refugee center to encampment, through every House, every person relocated here, searching, searching. One more shuttle may have lifted off after mine, someone else could have rescued them, right?" she asked desperately.

Spock tenderly wiped away her tears and shook his head.

"Every Vulcan survivor has been entered into a database," he said gently. "Stonn's name is not recorded." Spock paused and sighed. "_Tushah nash-veh k'du,"_ he said.

T'Pring collapsed onto the table as she wailed with grief. Hope died in her that moment as she accepted the loss of her lover and their son.

Just then a wary Spock Prime entered the kitchen. He crept over to Spock and eased T'Essa off his shoulder, taking the baby to her crib.

When T'Pring had calmed down, Spock asked her, "How have you survived so long?"

T'Pring wiped at her grimy face with equally dirty hands. "I lived on whatever greens I could find and supplemented with my own breast milk," she said. "I had to keep my milk flowing for when I found my son." T'Pring looked at Spock accusingly. "You _said_ I could choose another," T'Pring reminded, "that we were bondmates in name only."

Spock nodded. "Yes, I said that."

"Where did you find so many children, Spock?" T'Pring questioned.

"They are Vulcan/Romulan hybrid refugees from a planet named Hellguard," he explained. "I adopted them when no other House would claim them."

T'Pring pressed further. "Allow me to have one child," she begged. "You have so many! I would be a good mother, a very good mother. I could give your baby milk and …"

"My baby is weaned," Spock interrupted. "I'm sure you would be a devoted mother, but our people need to grow in numbers to survive. When you are ready, you will need to have your own children."

"I know," she retorted. "Some men tried to mate with me before I was even healed." She looked hopefully to Spock. "I could have children with you!"

Spock shook his head. "No," he stated flatly. "I am excluded from the breeding program due to my _qomi_ genes."

T'Pring drew back. "Barbaric!" she breathed.

Spock lowered his head as he tried to control his emotions. T'Pring brushed the back of his hand with her fingers. Her touch tapped into his aching loss of Amanda.

_"Tushah nash-veh k'du,"_ she breathed when she learned of Amanda's death.

"We grieve together," he murmured with brimming eyes.

Spock Prime re-entered the room.

"The elder mothers have drawn a hot bath and gathered clean clothes," he announced.

T'Pring clutched at Spock's hand. "Don't leave me!" she whispered. Spock gathered the frightened woman under his arm and led her to the facilities.

"I will stay nearby," he promised.

Spock Prime stopped his younger self with a touch. /_Beware that one,_/ he warned, relating his own betrayal at the hands of his T'Pring.

"This is not the same woman," Spock reminded his older self.

After T'Pring was finished with her bath, Spock helped untangle her hair. Sadly, half of its long length was unsalvageable and had to be discarded.

"You have not reprimanded me for having a child with Stonn," T'Pring remarked. "Everyone else has."

"I gave you your freedom when I left Vulcan for Starfleet Academy," Spock reminded. "'Everyone' had no right to rebuke you."

"And have you found someone else?" T'Pring inquired gently.

Spock nodded slowly. "I have."

"May I inquire of your _t'hy'la_?" T'Pring pressed gently.

Spock sighed. "She is a linguist, a human, strong and talented."

"You have just described your mother," T'Pring observed.

Spock looked up surprised. "Yes," he realized, "she is very much like my mother."

Spock stayed at T'Pring's side as she slept, chasing away the night terrors and other bad dreams. In the morning he brought T'Pring to the table for first meal, returning every wary glance with a forbidding look.

Spock turned T'Pring over to Sybok for a healing session while he recorded her name into the database. This caused the Council of Elders to notice. They paid a visit later that evening.

"You have an unbonded female of child-bearing age in your House, Spock," T'Pau accused. "She needs to be assigned to another House."

"T'Pring is only now healing, T'Pau," Spock replied.

"We are all healing, Spock," T'Pau retorted.

"_You_ have not been chased away from House to house," Spock fired back in kind, "nor assaulted. Allow her to heal and to be allied to whatever House she wishes"

"You must break your bond with T'Pring," T'Pau ordered.

_"I know that!"_ Spock snapped. He took a calming breath. "I will inform you of her decision." Spock stood, ending the meeting. "Is our business over?"

"Give her to me, _Sa-fu_," Sarek soothed. "I will take good care of her in my House."

"I know you would, _Sa-mekh_," Spock agreed quietly, "but she must be allowed to choose."

"Agreed," Sarek said.

"_I want to belong to the House of Spock!_" T'Pring cried from the doorway where she had been listening to the entire conversation. "Spock and I were promised to each other!"

"I explained why I can no longer be yours, T'Pring," Spock answered her, his chin trembling.

"She could be mine," came a quiet voice from the corner.

Spock looked up to see Sybok. He could read the apology in his brother's eyes.

"If T'Pring would have me as her _adun_, she would be part of the House of Spock."

End part 1


	2. A Somber Wedding

Title: No Longer Despised

Author: Ster Julie

Contact:

Series: AOS

Rating: PG

Part 2 of 7

Codes: Spock

(Disclaimer, Author's Notes in chapter 1)

--ooOoo--

_A Somber Wedding_

As far as weddings went, the union of Sybok and T'Pring was a somber affair. Spock Prime oversaw the dissolution of Spock and T'Pring's bond as well as the joining of Sybok and T'Pring.

As it turned out, Sybok hd just entered _pon farr_, so the timing was fortuitous for him. As the couple moved off to the seclusion hut, Spock moved off by himself into the canyon near his family's home.

Hours later, Spock Prime stood on the dark balcony scanning the horizon for a glimpse of his younger self. He was certain that the other was in pain—pain from the severed bond, pain from watching his childhood bride being given to his brother, and pain from knowing a rejection newer than any he'd ever experienced before.

Spock Prime felt a small hand patting his leg. He looked down and saw a sorrowing Spenn.

"Spenn," he said to the boy. "It is very late. You should be sleeping."

"_Sa-sa-khal," _Spenn replied, "Why is _Sa-Sa_ crying?"

Spock Prime stooped down to the young boy's level. "How do you know he is crying, Spenn-_kam_?"

Spenn patted his abdomen. "I feel him here."

Spock Prime looked askance at the boy. "You feel him?"

"Uh-huh," Spenn nodded. "He's sad and he's so a-lonely. I gotta find him so he's not so a-lonely."

Spock Prime considered. "Go get your sisters and brother," he ordered. "We'll all go and look for him."

The boy ran yelling to his siblings, "We gotta find _Sa-sa_!"

Saavik came with a sleepy baby on her hip and a limping Scutah clutching her hand. Spock Prime blinked as Spenn shined a light in his eyes.

"Let's go, _Sa-sa-khal!" _he exclaimed. The boy threw open the door and shined the light into the darkness. _"Sa-sa!"_

They found Spock huddled under a rocky outcrop not far from their home. The four children ran, scooted and crawled to their adoptive father, surrounding him with their arms, their concern, and their love.

"No cry, _Sa-sa_," T'Essa cooed. "No cry."

Spock looked at each of his children. He had tried valiantly to control his roiling emotions that day, spending several hours in attempts at meditation, but in the end he had lost the battle. Spock had no idea that anyone would have known of his weakness.

Spenn wiped his father's face with the hem of his shirt. T'Essa crawled into Spock's lap, followed by Scutah. Saavik threw her arms around Spock's neck, and Spenn sat at his side.

"Now you won't be so a-lonely, _Sa-sa_," he said. "We'll be sad with you."

Spock looked affectionately at his children and squeezed them to himself.

How can I be alone when I have all of my babies with me?" he replied.

End part 2


	3. Ha tor?

Title: No Longer Despised

Author: Ster Julie

Contact:

Series: AOS

Rating: PG

Part 3 of 7

Codes: Spock, Nyota

(Disclaimer, Author's Notes in chapter 1)

--ooOoo--

_Ha-tor?_

Spock was back on the _Enterprise_ when the news came.

T'Pring was pregnant.

Spock took the portraits of his children (taken by Nurse Chapel during their visit to the ship) to the Observation Deck. He looked at their small faces and tried to concentrate of the children's devotion to him instead of the thought of his promised bride in his brother's arms and the act that brought about their child.

"Here you are!" Nyota declared from the doorway. She moved to his side but stopped short at the look on his face. "Did you get bad news from your family?" she asked gently.

"My brother and his wife are expecting a child," Spock announced in a small voice.

"Is that not good news?" Nyota puzzled.

"He married the fiancée I was forced to relinquish," Spock said miserably.

Nyota didn't know how to respond.

Spock noticed her discomfiture. He took Nyota's hand and pulled her to his side.

"Do not misunderstand," Spock said. "The order I have been impelled to observe frees me to be with you. But as wonderful as it is to be in a relationship with you, this conception has reminded me once again that I have been rejected by my people, that I have been judged and found unworthy. The only children I am allowed to have are these rejected unfortunates that no one else wants."

Nyota clasped Spock's hand and brushed away a tear.

"And these children," Spock said as he held up the portraits, "I know these children accept me."

"They not only accept you, Spock," Nyota corrected. "Look at how they adore you. They _love_ you."

"I know," Spock breathed.

Nyota studied the portraits further. "I would love to meet your family, Spock," she said at last. "May I visit them?"

Spock studied his _t'hy'la_. "I would like you to meet them," he said, "to meet all the members of my House."

Nyota laced her fingers with Spock's and smiled.

The next morning, Sybok and T'Pring received a message from the _Enterprise_:

_Ha-tor!_

_Spock and Nyota_

End part 3


	4. Meet the Family

Title: No Longer Despised

Author: Ster Julie

Contact:

Series: AOS

Rating: PG

Part 4 of 7

Codes: Spock, Nyota, Saa, OCs

(Disclaimer, Author's Notes in chapter 1)

--ooOoo--

_Meet the Family_

It was all so cliché!

The contents of Nyota's closet were strewn about her quarters. What could she wear on New Vulcan that was cool but not revealing, comfortable yet appropriate for meeting both the children and the elders? What would make a good first impression?

Nyota settled on a yellow batik print cotton shift and strappy sandals. She picked up the fruit basket she ordered from the galley and beamed to the coordinated Spock had given her earlier.

"Oh!" the children chorused at the golden cloud of sparkles. To them, Nyota materialized as magically as a character from one of their storybooks.

Spock rose from the steps where they had been waiting for her arrival. The children stayed back as instructed.

"Welcome to the House of Spock," he greeted warmly.

"Thank you for inviting me," she replied with a kiss.

Spock turned to his children. "_Kanu_, this is Nyota Uhura, my _t'hy'la._ Nyota, these are my children."

Spock motioned the children closer as he introduced them one by one.

"This is Saavik," he began, "my oldest. She is the warrior-protector of the group, a role she takes very seriously."

"Hello, Saavik," Nyota said.

Saavik returned the greeting with a curt nod and a mistrustful gaze.

"Spenn is my older boy," Spock continued. "He has a gift for healing, one that he is developing with his _Toz-ot_ Sybok." Spock turned to Nyota and added in a low whisper. "Due to his hyper-sensitivity, he does not tolerate being touched, unless he initiates the contact."

"Understood," Nyota replied quietly. She raised her voice and said, "I am pleased to meet you, Spenn."

Spenn's eyes twinkled in reply. "Your arrival has made our _Sa-sa _happy," the boy observed.

Nyota smiled in reply. "I certainly tried to make him … content," she answered.

Spock cleared his throat nervously at what he was sure was a _double entendre _and continued. "Scutah is my younger son," he said, indicting the boy in the braces.

"Are your legs getting better?" Nyota asked, remembering when Spock rushed the boy and Saavik onto the ship for medical help more advanced than what the colony could provide.

The little boy nodded.

"I was there when Scutah was hurt," blurted Saavik. "I was there when he came out of our _Ko-ko_. The people helping her dropped him and broke his legs. When they saw his legs all broke, they threw him in the garbage. Scutah was screaming, and _Ko-ko_ was screaming. When nobody was looking, I got Scutah out of the garbage and brought him to _Ko-ko_."

Saavik started crying, but no one moved to stop her. Spock knew that she had to get this story out, a tale she had been holding in for over four years.

_"Ko-ko_ told me to get her some sticks. She pulled on Scutah's legs to make them straight, then she tied the sticks on them, but it didn't work. Scutah's legs were all crookedy. Now they are straight and getting stronger." Saavik drew a hand across her face, ashamed at herself for showing such weakness.

Spock touched her head gently, then bent to pick up the baby girl. "And this is T'Essa," he announced. The girl tucked her head against Spock's neck and smiled shyly at Nyota.

Saavik used gruffness to dispel her earlier failing. "So, what are we supposed to call you?" she huffed. Spock looked at Nyota and waited.

"Can you say Nyo?" the woman suggested.

Saavik rolled her eyes. "Of _course_," she retorted.

"_Saavik-kam!" _Spock scolded.

The girl lowered her head. "I ask forgiveness."

Nyota reached out and touched Saavik's tight curls. "May I help you comb your hair?" she asked. "I know some secrets that can help with the tangles."

Saavik's eyes brightened at the suggestion. Combing her hair was a daily struggle as well as a literal pain as the implements always pulled her hair.

Spock took the basket from Nyota's hands, gathered Spenn, Scutah and T'Essa to his side and moved them into the house while Nyota ordered a few things beamed down from the ship. She sat on the porch and had Saavik sit in front of her on the step for the beginning of some serious "girl time."

Spock marveled at the change in both Saavik's hair and in her attitude toward Nyota. While Saavik was protective of her siblings, she was downright possessive of Spock and saw anyone who wanted his attention as an intruder.

Score one for Nyota!

"Will you be our new _Ko-ko_?" Spock heard Saavik ask. His eyes widened at the question. "I'm old enough," Saavik confided in a whisper to Nyota, "but the little ones still need a _Ko-ko_."

_"Ko-ko_?" Nyota asked, not understanding the children's pidgin Vulcan.

_"Ko-mekh,_" Spock corrected, moving closer and taking Nyota's hand. "She is asking if you will be their new mother."

Nyota looked from one eager little face to another as she considered. "That depends," she said at last.

"On what?" Spock puzzled.

"On whether or not I am also to be your wife," she replied.

"Nyota," Spock breathed. "I would be honored to call you _aduna._"

_"Sa-sa-khal! __Sa-sa-khal!"_ Spenn ran yelling down the hallway. "They're _kissing!_"

A veritable feast was spread out for endmeal, including Nyota's fruit. She demonstrated how the various tidbits could be enjoyed separately or in combinations.

"Is this like IDIC, _Sa-sa_?" Spenn asked thoughtfully.

"In what way, _sa-fu_?" Spock responded.

"This," Spenn replied holding up a circle of green fruit, "_kee-wee_ is good." He next held up a white circle. "An' this _ba-na-na_ is good, but together they are also good."

Spock nodded and caressed his son's head. "Very good, Spenn," he remarked.

Soon the plate of fruit was decimated by the children's experiments, to the delight of both Spocks.

The elders of the House scrutinized the human woman. They found her poised and intelligent. She was a good match for their head of House and would be an asset to the clan.

Spock Prime caught Spock's gaze and toasted him quietly.

"_Ha-tor!_"

End part 4


	5. True Colors

Title: No Longer Despised

Author: Ster Julie

Contact:

Series: AOS

Rating: PG

Part 5 of 7

Codes: Spock, Nyota, OCs

(Disclaimer, Author's Notes in chapter 1)

--ooOoo--

_True Colors_

Spock coordinated his next visit to the Vulcan Colony with the birth of Sybok's and T'Pring's baby. As Head of House, it was Spock's role to give a name to the child, a responsibility over which he agonized.

During the past months Spock battled personal demons. He had to accept the fact that T'Pring was no longer his. The fact that she was still part of his House—by her decision and Sy'bok's choice—Spock tried to accept as a grace. He was certain that Sybok was seeing to T'Pring's healing and satisfaction. That was a small comfort to Spock.

Another comfort was his freedom to marry whomever he wished, and Spock wished to marry Nyota.

on their last visit to Earth, Nyota arranged to visit with her parents, Abubakar and Penda Uhura. At the end of a long, enjoyable meal, Spock formally asked The Uhuras for permission to marry their daughter.

"Sir, Madame," Spock began, "You daughter is the lightof my eyes and the delight of my heart. She has been my consoler and my champion. I wish to take her to my side, to care for her and satisfy her needs to make sure that she lives in peace and prosperity. I will protect her and to the best of my ability I will make her happy. Will you allow me to marry your daughter?"

Nyota looked to her father as he paused, poker-face for a long time. Finally he spoke.

"Why are you asking me?" he said at last, straight-faced. "It's Nyota you want to marry, so ask her!"

Spock's face went blank. "I … I," he stammered. "I thought I was observing a cultural tradition."

"She's olf enough to speak for herself," Abubakar replied. "Besides, that tradition comes from a time when daughters were seen as a commodity to trade for livestock." The man leaned forward suddenly. "How many head of cattle and goats did you bring to trade for her?" he said mischeviously.

_"Baba!"_ Nyota cried.

Abubakar sat back and roared with laughter. He stood and rested his hand on the shoulders of Nyota and Spock.

"You have my blessing, Children," he told them. Then he turned to his wife for her opinion. "Penda?"

"Of course they have my blessing," she said, "_but_ …" The woman paused dramatically. Spock held his breath. "But I insist on attending the wedding _and_ I insist on hosting a reception here."

Spock released the breath he was holding. "of course," he responded. "We will have a ceremony at the Vulcan Colony at our next stop there. If you wish to attend, I will help you to make arrangements to be in attendance."

Abubakar leaned forward. "We _will_ be there," he insisted, "in force. My daughter is royaly, you know."

"_Baba!_" Nyota exclaimed again. "We are 100 steps away from the chief. That's hardly royalty."

"Indeed?" Spock replied. " Your daughter will be marrying a Head of House who is also a direct descendant of Surak. You could term my family as royalty as well."

"Really?" Nyota breathed.

"So this really _will_ be a royal wedding," Penda observed. "We will have to find you something exceptional to wear, Nyo."

Nyota sat back and crossed her arms. "I refuse to wear anything uncomfortable or weird," she declared. "And that means no furs, feathers or skins."

Penda patted her daughter's leg. "I will help you design something modern yet traditional."

"And comfortable!" Nyota insisted.

"Yet regal," Abubaka interjected, which caused Nyota to roll her eyes.

"Do wee need to follow a color scheme?" Penda asked.

Spock paused. He realized that his House did not yet have a representing color yet. What color could he chose that would adequately represent his House of misfits?

Spock's eyes alit on the jewelry Penda was wearing. There were flecks of color and fire encased in a milky-colored matrix, alongside pieces of multi-hued shell. He had an idea.

"At a wedding, the prominent colors are those of the two Houses joining. However, our house has not yet selected a color," Spock replied. "I will inform you as soon as we do."

The evening ended with an emergency call-back to the ship. It wasn't until days later that Spock was able to contact Spock Prime regarding House color.

"You are Head of House, Spock," Spock Prime said. "What color do you envision?"

"We need more than one color to represent us," Spock replied. "What stones have been found?"

"You already know the crystalline stone the artisans are using on the Memorial monument," Spock Prime stated.

"What else?" Spock asked as he imagined the stones with the russet crystals he had broken for the Memorial. "Is there anything containing more colors?"

"Are you envisioning something like Mother's opal?" Spock Prime said gently. Amanda had an large opal pendant that had been passed down through the generations since the Great War.

Spock nodded. Nyota's mother was wearing something similar.

Spock Prime stepped away from the comm.. He returned shortly with a stone in his hand. "Will this do?" he asked as he held the rock before the camera. "Saavik calls it her 'pretty-pretty.'"

It was exactly what Spock had envisioned. The matrix was a milky crystal burning with an inner fire that radiated the entire spectrum of color.

"Perfect," Spock breathed. "Are there more stones of that type?"

"I'm sure there are," Spock prime assured.

"Then the color of the House of Spock will be the spectrum," Spock proclaimed.

"I will have the artisans design a breastplate for you using these stones," Spock Prime offered, "and I'll have the weavers begin your robes. Color?"

"Gray," Spock added. "I will need it soon."

"Yes," Spock Prime replied. "The baby will be here before long."

"And at the Naming," Spock added, "Nyota and I will be joined."

Spock Prime's jaw dropped. He had not expected the wedding to be so soon. "How delightful!" he breathed. "Ha-tor!"

End part 5


	6. The Wedding

Title: No Longer Despised

Author: Ster Julie

Contact:

Series: AOS

Rating: PG

Part 6 of 7

Codes: Spock, Nyota, OCs

(Disclaimer, Author's Notes in chapter 1)

--ooOoo--

_The Wedding_

Spock reviewed the new clan robes and breastplate. The artisans and weavers had done a remarkable job. Spock had mentioned to Nyota that his robes were gray, but 'gray" did not do the color justice. The weaver artisans had woven the fabric in such a way that it refracted and reflected the light. The fabric seemed to be alive.

The daughter of Sybok and T'Pring had arrived on schedule a month earlier. Spock remembered the excited call he had gotten from the children.

_"Sa-sa! The baby came, and I got to help!" Saavik said animatedly._

_" When the baby came Toz-ot T'Pring was happy and sad at the same time, Sa-sa," Spenn observed, "How can a person feel two things at once?"_

"The baby cries a lot," Scutah contributed. "We gotta be quiet all a time so she can sleep."

_"Baby T'Essa dolly!" Spock's youngest said._

_"No, T'Essa," Saavik scolded. "The baby is not your dolly."_

_"What's baby's name, Sa-sa?" Scutah continued._

Indeed, Spock thought. What name will he give the baby? He had been juggling his duties on the _Enterprise_ with wedding plans. He had precious little time to think of a suitable name.

Vulcan tradition held that a baby was the parent's gift to the House. The name given to the baby was a gift from the House to the family.

All children were considered special, but this child was doubly special to Spock. She was his niece as well as the child of his former fiancée. Spock still dealt with bitter feelings of the forced dissolution of his bond with T'Pring, and he hoped this didn't affect his choice of a name for the newborn.

Nyota looked over the gown and wraps her parents had brought with the. She found them more beautiful that her mother had described. And the jewelry! The pieces were made of shell inlay and luminous pearls with a depth of color Nyota had never seen before.

Nyota didn't know if the wedding would be before or after the Naming ceremony. It all depended on the baby herself. Nyota knew that Spock was agonizing over the baby's name. It was a difficult task for him with all the painful history he had. She didn't want to be obvious about it, but she wanted Spock to know that she was supporting him in his struggle.

The appointed time had come. All the members of the House of Spock were assembled, along with leaders of other Houses and the Council of Elders.

Spock was resplendent in his Head of House garb. He stood at one end of the clearing in the center of the colony. His House members stood to his right and the Council of Elders and the other heads of House to his left.

The Uhura family and guest approached from the far end of the cleared space. Nyota's parents led the proud march of family members.

Spock could not see Nyota. Her six brothers carried large, plumed fans on poles which blocked his view.

Abubakar Uhura walked right up to Spock and into his personal space for a very private and earnest conversation.

"Spock."

"Abubakar."

"You made a lot of promises when you asked for my daughter's hand," he stated frankly. "I will hold you to every word. If you ever, _ever_ make my daughter sad or hurt her in any way, you will have to answer to me, to my wife, and to all my sons, understand?"

Spock looked past Abubakar to the burly young fan bearers and their menacing gazes. Spock pulled his eyes back.

"You have my word, Abubakar," Spock promised, "I will not willingly hurt your daughter. I will endeavor to keep her happy, satisfied and prosperous."

Abubakar nodded and stepped aside. Two of Nyota's brothers moved behind Spock so that he could share a private moment with his bride.

Spock looked at his _t'hy'la_ and beheld a vision.

Nyota wore a simple sheath of the palest gray like the last clouds of a spring shower. She was adorned with a stunning collar of large, irregularly shaped cabochons of pearl and iridescent shell. Her head was wrapped with matching fabric and adorned with more pearls and bits of shell.

Nyota looked at Spock and smiled. /_He looks like a prince!_/ she thought. His hair was a sleek ebony cap above his gray robes. The iridescent lining of his sleeves highlighted the fiery gems in his House breastplate.

"You look so radiant," Spock breathed.

"You look so handsome," Nyota responded. "Are you ready to get married?"

Spock nodded, gazing warmly at Nyota as he offered her his hand and led her forward to a small platform. Spock placed Nyota's hand over his heart.

"Nyota," he said gently, "light of my eyes and delight of my heart, coolness in my heat, my life, my hearth, my home, I would be one with thee in mind and heart and being."

"Spock," Nyota responded, "delight of my soul and fire in my heart, my protector and guide, the very reason I open my eyes each morning, I would be one with thee in mind and heart and being."

"Let us be one," Spock answered.

Nyota guided his hand to her face. The two stood still for over a minute. When Spock dropped his hand, Spock Prime, as eldest member of the House, touched each of them and assessed their union.

"The bond is strong and true," Spock Prime announced.

_"Ha-tor!"_ the assembled Vulcans cried.

Scutah shifted closer.

"Is she our _Ko-ko_ now?" the boy asked Spock.

Nyota looked at the tyke and nodded.

_"Ko-ko!"_ the children cried together as they rushed forward and surrounded their new mother.

Even Saavik.

End part 6


	7. The Naming

Title: No Longer Despised

Author: Ster Julie

Contact:

Series: AOS

Rating: PG

Part 7 of 7

Codes: Spock, Tpg

(Disclaimer, Author's Notes in chapter 1)

--ooOoo--

_The Naming_

Sybok and T'Pring arrived at the clearing with their child at the end of the ceremony as the children were tackling Nyota. Spock saw the little family approaching and gestured them forward. He exchanged glances with Nyota for assurance. She smiled encouragingly in return. Spock took a deep, calming breath.

Sybok presented his small daughter to his brother.

"_S'haile_ Spock," Sybok began formally. "My wife and I present our daughter for naming."

Spock held the child in his arms and paced a few steps back and forth with her as he studied her tiny form.

"When I was a child," Spock began, there was one Vulcan woman who accepted me, not as a Vulcan, not as a Human, but as Spock. As I look into this child's small face I see the wise gaze of this woman. I wish to honor the memory of she who was once to very kind to me." Spock looked to his brother's wife. "T'Pring," he said.

T'Pring looked up with expectation.

"I name thy child T'Prissa, after thy mother T'Pris," Spock pronounced. "May she live on in our memory."

T'Pring gasped.

Spock held up the baby for all to see. "Behold!" he cried. "From this day forth, the child shall be known as T'Prissa, daughter of Sybok and T'Pring of the House of Spock."

"_Ha-tor!_" those assembled guests and family proclaimed. "_Ha-tor!_"

Spock bent to return the child to her parents and noticed T'Pring weeping. As he turned to take her tears, the woman clutched him tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Spock returned T'Pring's embrace and held her for several moments. It was at that moment that Spock found himself done with all animosity toward T'Pring's marriage to Sybok. All was as it should have been.

"Go celebrate your child," Spock suggested to the woman.

"Go celebrate with your wife," T'Pring returned.

Spock nodded. It was time to let go of the bitter pains of the past. It was time to celebrate the now and to embrace the future.

The House of Spock was thriving.

"_Ha-tor!_" indeed. "_Ha-tor!_"

End part 7

END STORY


	8. Through Your Eyes

Title: No Longer Despised

Author: Ster Julie

Contact:

Series: AOS

Rating: PG

Epilogue, because I just can't leave it alone!

Codes: Spock, Sarek

(Disclaimer, Author's Notes in chapter 1)

--ooOoo--

_Through Your Eyes_

Sybok and T'Pring moved off after the Naming, leaving Spock alone on the dais. The other Heads of House and the Council of elders drew forward to greet Spock and take their leave of him.

Last of all to come forward was Sarek. He drank in the sight of his son, resplendent in his ceremonial garb. Sarek studied the breastplate Spock wore as it glittered with a myriad of small bursts of color.

Sarek knew his son well. He knew that Spock never did anything without a reason. Sarek suspected that his son had chosen that particular stone because the varied colors it held represented the blending of various families and cultures. Sarek also suspected that Spock chose that stone because it looked so similar to his beloved _aduna's_ family heirloom.

Spock was concerned for his father as he watched Sarek standing there so long, staring at him so intently.

_"Sa-mekh?"_ Spock said tentatively.

"I never expected to live to see my son as Head of House," Sarek said at last. "If only your mother were here to see you now …"

Spock bowed his head, took a deep, calming breath and intoned, "May she live on in our memory."

"May she live on," Sarek whispered.

"_Sa-mekh,_" Spock responded, "Mother _does_ live on in our memories. Look at me." Spock waited until Sarek lifted his head. "Look at me and let Mother see me through your eyes, as she sees you through mine."

Spenn's eyes suddenly glistened. He turned worriedly to his father and grandfather and breathed _"Sa-sa?"_

Nyota, baby on her hip, moved to pull the boy away from what looked to be a private conversation. Instead, Spock drew her close to his side and gestured the other children over.

"Let her see all of us through your eyes, _Sa-mekh_," he said proudly.

Sarek scanned his son's family with a warm gaze. They had all been through their own various crucibles and had emerged purified and strong. He raised his hand in the _ta'al_.

"May the House of Spock continue to thrive in peace and prosperity," Sarek proclaimed.

"Amen!" Nyota added.

"Amen!" T'Essa added as she clapped her hands.

THE END

No, really.


End file.
